


The Willing Silence

by Twinkledust



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Jughead Jones, M/M, Protective Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkledust/pseuds/Twinkledust
Summary: It's the summer before junior year and Betty thinks that she has found the perfect guy-but two years in, he's a jealous nightmare that she can't get free of -until she meets Jughead.





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a bughead fic,with other characters being there whenever necessary.  
> Also the character,James,is made cringey on purpose.  
> Jughead is introduced in the second  
> chapter.  
> Feel free to point out any mistakes!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

>   _‘The caged bird sings_  
>  _With a fearful trill_  
>  _Of things unknown_  
>  _But longed for still_  
>  _And his tune is heard_  
>  _on the distant hill_  
>  _For the caged bird_  
>  _Sings of freedom.’_ -Maya Angelou

**Betty P.O.V**

First things First. This isn't one of your run of the mill love stories. Though it certainly started out that way.An adorable meetcute.A guy that seemed so sweet,so charming at first,that I just couldn't believe he was real.

That he wanted ME. He was polite,and understanding,popular,kind.

But that's how all guys are,right?At least, At first.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Being persuaded by Veronica to wear something other than pastel sweaters and jeans. So there I was,on my way to pops,wearing a short,sleeveless white top paired with a denim skirt that ended just a little above my knees.Without a ponytail,hair combed in waves. Kevin, my other best friend,had decided to complete the look with a beautiful locket with earings and a bracelet.

As I looked into the mirror, I had to admit that I looked gorgeous. I had decided not to apply a lot of make up,and keep my look a little natural,applying only a mauve lipstick and eyeliner. Kevin's compliments had made me feel even more confident. I felt like I had finally liberated myself from Alice Cooper's trap.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize when I bumped into someone's chest and how I landed on top of him,right outside pops. I didn't even have time to register what had happened nor apologize,when I heard the stranger's voice"You okay,beautiful?"

I was awestruck.Damn the guy was HOT.  
"Oh my god!Yes. I'm so sorry,I didn't see you there.  
I'm such a klutz-I shouldhave watched where I was going"

"Well,I can't say I'm disappointed that you ran into me" There was no way he didn't see me blushing right now. "Well,LITERALLY. Ha" By this time, I was sure that I was acting like an eleven year old girl in front of her crush. 'Get a grip,Betty',I thought to myself.

I took another look at the man.Blue tank top,ripped jeans,blonde hair.The tank top,showed off his body really well.I heard him cough to get my attention. 'Shit'

"I'm sorry if this is bold,but I'll just kick myself forever If I don't say anything...but uhhh. You're one of...wait No. You're THE prettiest girl,I've ever met."

With that cheesy line,he had me-hook,line and sinker.

"Gosh um....wow?Thank You" I know .... so smooth.He appeared to be figuring sonething out,when he said or rather asked,"So,whats a beautiful girl like you doing out here all alone?"

"Actually,I'm not alone.My friends are inside."I said pointing to the diner. "Oh.So what's your name or should I call you 'Beautiful Girl' for the rest of our lives?"

He sure was confident.And even though I hate that type of arrogance now, I definitely liked it back then.

"It's Elizabeth .Elizabeth Cooper.But, please call me Betty.And you are?"

"I'm James Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you Betty.",He said with a wink."Mind if I join you?" I wish I had said no.But what could I do?He was drop dead gorgeous.

And from that day,he had me.He had owned my mind,my body and my soul.

I was about to start my junior year of high school when I met James. In the beginning I was so sure that I had met the love of my life. James was perfect on paper-A star football player,straight A student,extremely popular and as charming as they come.

Those first six months were idyllic.He was devoted and affectionate.Loving and thoughtful.Passionate-so passionate that sometimes it made me think that I wasn't good enough. But he was everything I wanted, and more.

' _My Beautiful Girl'_

_'I missed you'_

_'Even 12 hours without you,feel like an eternity'_

_'You have the most beautiful face'_

_'Happy 6 month anniversary'_

_'We will be together forever'_

All that crap.I mean who plans forever when they are seventeen?But James was an expert talker-he made me feel loved and reassured.At a time when I was the most insecure in my life,he made me feel wanted.Because James was perfect,and if someone like that could love me,then it must mean that I was worthy.

My mom always said that if you drop a frog in boiling water,it will jump right out.Saving it's own life.But if you let it sit there and slowly heat up with the water,it will boil to death.Thats how slowly things started to change between us-and I started to die inside.

So slowly that I barely noticed.Little comments about my outfits being too revealing.The probing questions about my whereabouts.Then eventually the blank out of any friends that were boys.Kevin included.

_'You haven't worn that shirt anywhere,have you?'_

_'WHAT?You wore that slutty shirt in which the whole world can see your stomach'_

_'What the fuck,Betty'_

_'Attention seeker'_

_'Slut'_

_'Whore'_

Will I ever be able to forget the sound of my voice shaking as I begged him to calm down,Swore that I was not cheating.The sound of me crying while swearing that I loved him.My tears as he threw away all my clothes that showed even a bit of skin. Will I ever be able to forget how pathetic I feel each time I forgive him.

"I'm doing this for your own good,I know how other boys think."Yeah thats the bullshit excuses he used.All to keep me under his thumb.......under his control.The mask started to come off my polite,perfect boyfriend.The smallest,dumbest things would set him off.I started to hide anything that might make him angry.But the thing was?anything at all could make him angry. From the shirt I was wearing,to why I had answered the phone in two rings instead of one,or why I let my gaze linger on a man for more than one second.Anything could send him into a jealous rage.

After the first year I felt myself change into a timid,quiet person that I didn't know.Retreating into myself into a dark place,where I'd be safe from his hurtful words.

After the second year,I felt myself anticipating what would make him angry with a hollow dread in my gut. I felt the cage forming around me,its walls clear,but strong.My willing silence.By the end of senior year-I felt myself disappearing.

I had been replaced by this sad,lonely girl,who only ever got to look at the world from behind a plane of glass.From where I could see my life passing me by,and yet do nothing to stop it.Why didn't I leave him?That's what everyone would ask,but I could never nail down just one answer.There were a million reasons why I stayed.But really,they all boiled down to one singular reason.

Fear. Pure. Visceral Fear.

If only I knew then,what I know now,I would have made such different choices.If only I knew,my life wouldn't be in shambles.

But lets rewind to last summer.The summer that changed my life.

It was the last day of senior year.I was in the corridors of Riverdale High,talking to Veronica,and her girlfriend,Cheryl (who also happens to be my far cousin).

"This Summer is going to be a-maz-ing!I'm so glad that James isn't gonna be here and B can finally behave like normally does AND wear normal clothes and you are all OURS!",Veronica said giving me a look."

Veronica is loud,fun,fierce and extremely protective of me.I knew that she had always wanted me to break up with James,but it was me who made excuses for his behavior.Fear does that to you. A big part of me was glad that I would be safe from his wrath this Summer. Lately his "love" was getting overwhelming,suffocating even.We had both agreed that we needed a break.He had gone to Europe to meet his family.Frankly if it were not for the break,I didn't know what I would do.I was starting to forget who I was before I had met James and all his rules.

"And we are going to have a lot of sex!",Cheryl said winking at Veronica.I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Cheryl,I did not need to hear that"

"Sorry not Sorry"

"So this is our last day here!"It was a rather lame attempt of changing the topic by Veronica. Nevertheless,it worked.

"Atleast we are gonna be roomates in the same uni!"

"Yeah B,but we still don't know who the fourth roomate is.For all we know, it could be a stuck up bitch"

"That shouldn't be a problem considering you are dating one,no offence,Cher"

"None taken,Cousin Betty."

Both of us glared at each other feigning anger and soon erupted into laughter.These were the times that I cherished.When I can be myself without any restrictions.No James.

"This is the first time I've seen you happy in so long"Cheryl said pitifully ,"I hope that scoundrel never comes back;seriously Betty you don't need a guy like that in your life."

I already knew that."Come on Cher,not this again.Please give it a rest.Stop telling me what I should do with MY love life."

"Best friend privileges,duh";the couple said at the same time.

"Please give me a break,I love you guys,but can we just enjoy this summer without discussing James?"

"Fine,but mark my words by the end of this summer you will forget all about your asshole boyfriend and move on to the better things in life.";Veronica concluded, and Cheryl nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah,we will see about that. SHIT. It's James calling,I'll be back in some time"I ran out hoping that they had not seen me tremble with fear at the mere thought of picking his call even a second later.


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

> _"Never dull your shine for somebody else."-_ Tyra Banks

**Betty P.O.V**

I tried not to sound too sad as I picked up the call;"Hey James,isn't it like 1 A.M there?"

"It is babe,but I really miss you so much,man this summer will suck!I don't think I will be able to live without you"

"I...miss you too James."Did I really?

"So what were you doing?"

"Nothing,I was just talking to V and Cheryl,before you called" Did he really miss me or did he only want to keep a check on me.

"I wish I was with you right now"

"James."He could probably hear the exasperation in my tone,but at that moment I could not bear to be suffocated any more."We talked about this;we talked about this a lot.This break will be good for us.Good for  _me_. Whenever you're here you are always at my throat."  _Shit._ I wasn't supposed to say that.

" _Babe,_ what are you talking about?You are the one who always does stupid shit to piss me off. But I still don't want to be away from you.I called you to tell you how much I miss you.And _you?_ You are already glad that I'm gone."

 "Well,James,how about I refresh your memory? The last time you didnt like what I was wearing you threw a glass across the room! It missed my head by _centimetres_ and it shattered everywhere.Or don't you remember how we spent the entire night cleaning up glass shards?"

"Its not my fault,you were dressed like a  _whore._ I was just trying to protect you.You really act like a child sometimes,Betty."

He was screaming now,but I couldn't bring myself to reply.

"So you're ignoring me now? Fine I see how it is.But remember soon you will miss me.You will remember that  we are soulmates and  _then? Then you will come crawling back to me."_

I don't know if the click sound made me feel relieved or scared. All I could feel was pent up rage.I screamed into the void.  _"Screw you,James . I'm gonna have the best summer ever.And now that you're gone I'm gonna live my own damn life"_

It was the start to a beautiful summer. It felt like we were living in paradise.And me?Well I was enjoying the freedom of being just me.Life without James was helping me remember how good it used to be. There was no one to tell me what to do,or rather not do.No one to call me an attentiom seeker when I walked on the red hot sand It was bliss.The perfect Summer.

Kevin and I had become friends again,now that James was not here to spoil that for us.My besties and I were making plans and dreams that we had no doubt woukd come true.And why shouldn't they?

Our lives revolved around the beach.But even there I had to remind myself that James was not here.That I was safe and there was no one that would judge me for wearing a bikini.I tried to ignore all negative thoughts and enjoy the moment.

The frothy, blue-green salt water crashed into the setting sun reflecting shoreline in waves, then gently rolled up to the increasingly rising tide line. The wave stopped as it reached the tide line and slowly rolled back into the  churning ocean water. This relaxing rhythm of continuous lapping waves was music to my ears. Ocean breezes gently swaying the palm leaves as another day on the beach came to a close. Never had I seen a sunset as breathtaking as that. The Sun peeking through the heavy, white clouds illuminating the sky in a dazzling orange glow, causing the fluffy, white sand to appear orange in color as well. All was still and quiet other than the chorus of crashing waves. God's  painted masterpiece is a glorious sight to witness.

I could hear Kevin screaming,"Last one to reach the water has to carry all the bags to the Car!"And soon we all were racing to the water.Beaches really did bring out the child in all of us.It wasn't completely unexpected that Cheryl lost the race.

"Great,just great.One of you bitches is helping me."Well no one really helped her in moving the bags,but Veronica did make up for it by applying sunscreen on her back and  _other parts........_

If our toes weren't in the sand they were in Veronica's amazing pool.We talked about anything and everything.From Kevin's new crush,Joaquin to Netflix shows to horror stories.The best part of telling horror stories was to watch Veronica pretend that it didn't terrify her to death.

We also spent a lot of time in Pops,where I worked shifts for extra cash. It was fun to mess up Cheryl's order on purpose.

It was another ordinary day of us just eating at Pops,when Veronica exclaimed,"Guys!I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Um,a little more excitement please?"

"Queen Veronica,please oh pleaseeeeee tell us about this really exciting thing,pleaseeee."Kevin said mocking her.

"You guys are no fun,but ANYWAY Archie is having a party at his house in two weeks for his birthday.So,you guys in?"

Cheryl hummed;"Who is Archie?"

And immediately, my stomach heaved,and I felt queazy. A party. A  _college party._

 _Damn it._ I knew that James would absolutely  _hate_ for me to go to a party without him.But then again,he would be freaking out about my outfit right now too.I deserved to go to a party with my best friends. And its just a birthday party after all.What could it hurt?

"I'm in! We're going to college,aren't we?Time to start acting like it"

"Yes B!I thought it would be way harder to convince you.James is already on his way out of the door.",Veronica remarked and the others smirked.

"What about you Cher?You in?",I asked mainly to change the topic.

"Do you even need to ask?Of course,I'm in. ThoughI hope no one flirts with me OR Veronica."

"And we won't flirt with anyone.I don't need another guy to worry about."

At that Veronica and Cheryl shared  a look and the others smirked. But this was soon forgotten when Kevin screamed,"SHOPPING TRIPPPP!" 

Consequently all eyes were at our table,some amused and some glaring. From of the corner of my eye,I spotted Joaquin winking in Kevin's direction. 

"OH MY GOD!DID YOU SEE THAT?He WINKED at me!I swear I am gonna die!"

"Dude you should totally ask him out!"

"Actually I don't think I have to do that.He just texted me.He wants to meet outside."

"Ooooo,tell us how it was."

"Stay safe,Kev.Call me if there is any problem"Yeah well the mom friend in me overrides.

What I didn't expect the result of this conversation to be was Veronica jumping on top of my bed at 8:00 am yelling,"Get up loser,we are going SHOPPING!!!!"

"Urrrrgghhh!You will pay for this you little-",I said throwing a pillow towards her.

"-little best friend  who is driving you to the mall today?AND who brought you coffee."

"What is it?"

"Venti caramel waffle cone creme soy Frappuccino, whipless . I'm your best friend,remember?Your majesty."

"Gimme that.How did you get in here anyway?"

"Your mom let me in!By the way,she says that if you don't get your ass up now,you are gonna get stuck cleaning with her all day."

"SHIT!Let's get the hell out of here now before she notices!I have to change."

I quickly changed into a yellow crop top and black shorts.Well,I felt hot. I put on a deep red matte lip stick and combed my hair in pigtails-for a change.

By the time we reached the 30th store of the day.I was exhausted.V and Kev though?They were still as energetic as they were in the morning.I could see that Cheryl too was a bit tired but she was doing a good job of hiding it.

"V this place is really expensive....I don't think I can afford-"

"Chill your panties B,I just need to find Jughead,he will help us."

"Jug-what?"

"It's Jughead Kev.He is a friend of Archie and the manager here.A hard worker at a young age.And by the way B,you are totally his type.Oh there he is .Jughead!"

I looked in the direction she was looking to see a man in a black shirt turning around.

"Oh;Hi Veronica and...."

"Well let me do the introductions.The cute red haired girl is Cheryl,my girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you."

"I hope I feel the same"

"Don't mind Cher,she acts all bitchy,but is as soft as a marshmallow from inside."This statement of Veronica was met with a glare from Cheryl.

"This is Kevin,the coolest guy I have ever met."

Kevin smirked."That is true.Hey man!"

"Hello to you too."

"The gorgeous blonde beside me is Betty,my best friend."

I could feel myself blush as I looked at the guy.Damn.So this was Veronica's plan.Hitting me with the hottest guy I have EVER seen.I knew I was in  _trouble._

**Jughead P.O.V**

I was speechless.Holy hell.This woman was beautiful.Why had Veronica been keeping this goddess all to herself?Wow.This girl is insanely gorgeous.

**Betty P.O.V**

I knew that he was checking me out.I had to say something.

"Nice to meet you,Jughead.So you are the manager here?"

"Yeah...uh you looking for something particular?"

"Outfits for Archie's birthday.",Veronica piped in.

"Mmm I was planning to be there too.Oh,I should give you guys an employee discount,the prices here are ridiculous!"

"We couldn't possibly ask you to do that."I said."I mean I just met you."

"Relax,any friend of Veronica is a friend of mine. Especially someone as beautiful as you...uh wait I didn't mean to say that.Not that you are not beautiful,you are gorgeous but no wait.Shit!I'm screwing this up."

"Relax Jughead,its okay." I blushed while all three of my friends smirked.

Shit I was _smitten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a bughead fic,with other characters being there whenever necessary.  
> Also the character,James,is made cringey on purpose.  
> Jughead will be introduced in the next chapter.  
> Feel free to point out any mistakes!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
